


I See the Light（Luke&Rey）

by jijijijijiu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijijijijiu/pseuds/jijijijijiu
Summary: 拾荒老人卢和留守儿童蕾的故事，私设众多，蕾蕾POV和一个活在背景里的卢克。因为对EP8非常怨念，所以EP8的很多设定都被我吃掉了……对了，完全没有考据，如果有BUG，那就是个BUG【。
Relationships: Rey & Luke Skywalker
Kudos: 1





	I See the Light（Luke&Rey）

01  
卢克是个古怪的老头。  
  
据蕾伊所知，卢克去过银河的很多地方，他为什么会来贾库，又为什么会留在贾库这样一个条件艰苦的沙漠星球，蕾伊无从得知。蕾伊只知道，卢克留在了这里，并且收留了无家可归的她。  
蕾伊在贾库的记忆是从卢克开始——她曾经生过一场大病，卢克是她醒来时看到的第一个人。而这之前所有的记忆都随着这场大病消失，只除了她与父母分别的一刻。而为了天空中载着她父母的飞船离去的影子，她在贾库一等就是将近十年。  
而这也是她与卢克相依为命的十年。说是相依为命，其实也不准确。卢克一贯独来独往，他对蕾伊说过最多的话就是让蕾伊自力更生——尽管在蕾伊来后，他的小屋里就多出了一个小小的房间，而在蕾伊真的长大能靠自己生存前，老是声明自己不会管蕾伊死活的卢克总是会给她留一份口粮。  
  
而蕾伊所有生存的技巧都是从卢克那里学的。自打有记忆起，蕾伊就跟在卢克后面靠拾荒卫生。一开始蕾伊连哪些能换口粮哪些是垃圾也分不清，就跟着卢克捡东西，卢克捡啥她也捡啥。晚上回去的时候，蕾伊欢欢喜喜地把自己捡来的东西拖到卢克面前，然后眼睁睁的看着卢克“垃圾”“垃圾”“垃圾”地一件件往外扔，最后蕾伊捡了一天的东西都被打上了“垃圾”的标签。等她逐渐长大， 一半从卢克那里学来，一半靠经验的累计，蕾伊也一点点地学会了分辨东西的价值。  
贾库的沙漠里并不安全。不仅仅是因为沙漠里的生物，更有沙漠里的强盗和土匪。尤其是贾库的夜晚，看似平静的沙漠无处不是危险。蕾伊从来不敢一个人在晚上的时候出去，白天拾荒的时候也是紧跟卢克——现在蕾伊已经不怎么和卢克一起了，不仅仅是因为蕾伊已经学会了怎么保护自己，也因为现在的生存越来越艰难，两个人一起远不如分开来收获大。  
卢克从来不过问蕾伊换到的口粮，更从来没向蕾伊求助过。但蕾伊总是会把自己换到的口粮留一点下来，以备不时之需。尽管蕾伊从来没说出口，卢克的能力也不需要蕾伊担心，但卢克一年一年苍白的头发依旧昭示着岁月的痕迹。蕾伊留在贾库是为了等她的父母来找她，但她知道，即便没有她父母这个原因，即便她得到了离开贾库的机会，她也不可能丢下卢克。  
这是蕾伊埋藏在心里的秘密。她知道自己要是告诉了卢克，卢克只会用辛辣的语言把她从头到脚讽刺一遍。但只要是蕾伊决定的事情，无论是谁都不能轻易改变。  
哪怕是卢克。  
  
02  
在贾库，生存从来不是一件容易的事情。每天太阳刚刚升起，蕾伊就已经换上自己的装备开始一天的工作。  
比蕾伊更早的是卢克。这么多年以来，蕾伊从来没比卢克起的更早过。蕾伊曾经想过，或许等到贾库停止了自转，卢克早起的习惯也不会改变。关于这个习惯，卢克曾经和蕾伊提到过，这是因为他在一个湿气农场长大，赶在太阳升起之前工作，这个习惯几乎已经刻进了他的骨子里。  
蕾伊这才知道卢克的家乡就是一个沙漠星球。不是贾库，但依旧是被沙漠覆盖。蕾伊有时候会在想，这是否就是卢克最后留在了贾库的原因，不然，经历过星辰大海的卢克怎么会选择在贾库这样荒凉的地方度过余生。  
蕾伊会这么想是有原因的。在蕾伊遇到过的人之中，卢克可以说是阅历最丰富，本事最厉害，当然，嘴巴也是最毒的人。这个世界上似乎没有卢克不知道的事情。尽管卢克总是一副嫌弃蕾伊的样子，但是蕾伊在他身边的这十年里，是卢克教会了蕾伊文字和阅读，也是卢克教会了蕾伊机械和飞行的知识。尽管后者蕾伊从未有过实践的机会，但是蕾伊偶尔能靠帮人维修机器挣一点小外快。只是这片区域实在太过荒凉，蕾伊才没法真的靠维修糊口。  
  
在贾库的生活艰苦而枯燥，唯一的乐趣，大概便是听过路人讲一些不知真假的故事。帝国和同盟曾经在贾库发生异常规模浩大的战争，这场战争也是蕾伊听得最多的故事。从不同的人里讲出不同的角度的不同故事，而这些故事也让蕾伊知道了卢克参与过贾库战役。蕾伊没忍住自己的好奇，问了卢克那个时候他隶属于那方。而卢克只是凝望了蕾伊很久，才回了一句：“隶属哪一方有什么区别吗？战争就只是战争而已，阵营也没法改变战争的本质。”  
从小从行人口中听着义军的传说长大的蕾伊试图反驳，然而就在她搜肠刮肚地寻找反驳的话时，似乎是觉得这场对话毫无意义的卢克已经回了自己的房间，只给蕾伊留下砰然关上的大门。  
  
卢克就是这样。他有自己的一套行事准则，不容他人质疑。而他那层出不穷的刻薄话语使得他更加不好相处。这么多年里，蕾伊几乎已经被卢克磨到没了脾气。好在习惯成自然，而现在的蕾伊也没法想象，要是有朝一日真没了卢克在旁边讽刺自己，她是否还会觉得不适应。  
  
03  
蕾伊遇上BB8和芬恩的那天，她甚至没来得及跟卢克告别。  
  
那本是无比寻常的一天。当她踏着晨曦的光走出她居住了十年的小屋时，卢克早就已经离开。这与过去的无数个清晨并无差别，只是往常，当她在夕阳的余晖下回到小屋时，卢克也早已在小屋中等候。  
然而这一次，当她和芬恩，BB8在第一秩序的追杀下被迫躲进那老旧的宛若大型垃圾的飞船，当飞船载着他们飞向太空，当贾库从她的视线范围内消失，她茫然的望着原本属于贾库的方向，喃喃地说了一声“卢克”。  
  
“卢克，什么卢克？”韩·索罗——那个韩·索罗，和义军一起对抗帝国的韩·索罗，这艘宇宙中最快的飞船千年隼的船长韩·索罗，听到了蕾伊的呢喃后，目光突然锁定了蕾伊。  
“卢克……他是……”她该怎么回答？蕾伊从来没有想过应该怎么定义卢克，而在韩几乎算是咄咄逼人的目光下，蕾伊勉强给出了自己的解释，“他算是抚养我长大的人——他——”  
韩的眼里闪过一丝火花，却又迅速熄灭下来。他颓然地摇摇头，一旁的楚巴卡发出一声嚎叫，韩叹了口气，不知是在告诉自己，还是在告诉楚伊：“不会的，哪有这么巧的事情。况且，如果那真的是卢克，卢克真的在贾库……”他痛苦的闭上眼睛，“他怎么会不来找我们。”  
  
蕾伊并没有注意到韩和楚巴卡的对话。她依旧沉浸在自己的思绪里，一个念头逐渐成形，迅速坚定成了信念。她抬起头，望向芬恩和韩：“我要回去，我一定得回贾库。”  
芬恩瞪大了眼睛：“你在开什么玩笑，回贾库，不用等我们着陆，第一秩序就把我们从空中轰下去了。”  
她咬着下唇，半晌才道：“我知道……或许，或许不是现在，但我一定要回去……有人在等我，”讲到这的时候，蕾伊瑟缩了一下，卢克真的会等她吗，又或者，他正高兴自己少了个包袱？但这个念头只是一闪而过。她深吸一口气，坚定地看向芬恩，“我不会就这样离开卢克，等把BB8送到抵抗组织，我就回贾库找他。”  
她会回去找卢克。她绝不会丢下卢克。  
  
04  
韩告诉他们，那些传说都是真的——关于绝地，关于原力的传说，都是真的。  
  
在贾库长大的这十年里，在无数个夜里，蕾伊仰望着那片广袤无际的天空，幻想着贾库以外的生活会是什么样的。她曾在过路的旅人那里听到无数光怪陆离的故事，但她印象最深的，却是卢克向她描述过的世界。  
卢克总是睡得很早。但有的时候，他也会坐在小屋门口，沉默着望着天空中的繁星。蕾伊会悄悄地坐在他身边，好奇卢克是否也和她一样，在贾库等着什么人，好奇卢克是否也在思念他的亲人，好奇卢克从未提过的过去。  
  
也正是在这为数不多的夜晚里，卢克教会了蕾伊辨认星星。每一个星星都代表一个世界，每一个世界都有着无数的故事。卢克其实并不怎么会讲故事，他讲的故事总是干巴巴的，但蕾伊会把卢克讲的每一句话都细心的收藏起来，在每一个寂静地只听得到自己的呼吸声的夜里伴着她入睡。  
而那些关于绝地，关于原力的故事，却又是另一回事了。蕾伊也曾在旅人那里听说过那些故事，但那些旅人，他们的故事里的主角总是绝地武士，有的人把他们描述成使用魔法的武士，有的人把他们描述成和平的守护者，甚至还有人把他们描述成装神弄鬼的巫师。但是卢克，在卢克的故事里，故事永远是由原力开始，由原力结束，似乎只有原力才是永恒不变的中心。在卢克的眼中，宇宙的一切都与原力密不可分，无论是原力敏感者，还是非原力敏感者，无论是绝地，还是西斯，还是那些看似与原力毫无关联的普通人——  
  
蕾伊的手不自觉地抬起，在即将触碰到BB8投放出来的地图的瞬间，她浑身一震，如梦方醒般的把手缩了回来。  
  
05  
“卢克——我是说，你的那个卢克，他是个什么样的人？”  
  
在蕾伊拒绝了韩的邀请后，他们又在山坡上站了一会儿。当韩突然问这个问题的时候，蕾伊过了好一会儿才反应过来。她目不转睛地盯着面前望不到尽头的绿色，竭力把这一幕印到自己的脑海里。就在韩以为自己得不到答案的时候，他听到蕾伊的声音——  
“卢克……他就只是卢克而已。”蕾伊顿了顿，扭过头，朝着韩露出一个有些孩子气的笑容，“就像你说的，我的卢克。”  
韩好笑的摇摇头，道：“你要回贾库，就是为了卢克，是吗？”  
蕾伊的笑容逐渐消失。半晌，她低下头，轻声道：“我在等我的父母。在贾库，我一直在等他们。”  
  
韩望着这个女孩，在她的身上有一种非常熟悉的东西，熟悉得让他……  
胆怯。  
  
却又忍不住升起一丝希望。  
  
06  
在沙漠里，辨别方向是一件非常困难的事情。在这片沙漠里，不知道埋葬了多少迷失的人。  
但是卢克从来不会迷路。在知道了卢克对于星空的知识后，蕾伊曾经以为卢克是靠星星辨别的方向。结果卢克知道后翻了个白眼，说话的语气让将蕾伊几乎产生一种自己连垃圾场里最无用的垃圾还不如的错觉。  
“天上的星星可不会说话。在你迷失在沙漠里又冷又饿又渴的时候，星星可没法帮你。”  
早就习惯了卢克这种说话方式的蕾伊望向卢克的眼里的依旧盛满了好奇。卢克顶着这样的目光，很快就败退下来。他无奈地叹了口气，开口道：“相信你的直觉。”  
如果说蕾伊和卢克生活的这些年里，她学到的最重要的一课就是卢克的话一定要好好听着。因此她用力地点点头，在心里一遍遍地默念这句话。卢克看着她专注的样子，良久才重新开口道：“沙漠非常的广阔……和它相比，人类是那么的渺小。让沙漠指引你，而不是试图去征服沙漠。”  
  
蕾伊记得卢克说的每一句话。  
  
07  
在蕾伊很小的时候——在卢克最早出现在蕾伊生命里的时候，她曾经生过一场大病。这场大病带走了她的过去，只留下蕾伊这个名字，和一个看似无望的信念。  
但她依旧记得，当她从这场大病中醒来，当她睁开她的眼睛，当她的视线对上了卢克的双眼——  
她以为自己看到了贾库的天空。  
  
“你是来接我的吗？”  
她小声地问道。  
“那你愿意跟我走吗？”卢克反问道。  
  
蕾伊茫然地回视卢克。半晌，她的眼睛重新被失望笼罩。  
“不，我要等我的父母。如果我跟你走了，他们回来就找不到我了。”  
“你的父母？”卢克似乎因为这两个简单的单词而陷入了自己的思绪。卢克不说话，蕾伊也不敢说话，在这片沉默中，蕾伊甚至没有发现自己的手已经攥紧了卢克一角。  
“别看我。”注意到蕾伊的视线，卢克挑起眉头，嘴角抿成一个有些刻薄的弧度，“我可不管帮小孩子找他父母的事情。”  
  
但他留了下来。  
  
08  
“孩子，从你的眼中，我可以看出来，你在追寻的问题，你已经找到了答案。”  
玛兹握住她的手。  
“你在贾库等的人，他们不会来了。”  
  
玛兹怜悯地看着面前泪流满面的女孩。但她知道，她必须要这一切说出来：“但是还有一个人……”  
  
“卢克。”蕾伊喃喃道。  
她要去找卢克。卢克在贾库。  
  
“你要找寻的不在过去，而是在未来……”  
  
卢克留在了贾库。  
因为她留在了贾库。  
而她现在要回贾库找卢克。  
  
在玛兹的呼喊声中，她奔了出去。  
  
TBC 


End file.
